


Leaves on the Wind

by Redrikki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Short tumblr prompts set in the Avatar Verse.Chapter 1) Korra's spirit gives some advice to the next Avatar.Chapter 2) Asami meets the next Avatar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/165588237634/for-the-writing-prompt-korra-giving-advice-to).

Avatar Korra died in her late 80s, but her spirit appeared before Hong as a woman in the prime of life with just a hint of grey gathering at her temples. He eyed her well-defined muscles enviously. His own brittle bones made it difficult to build muscles like that. The first time he stomped to earth bend, he broke half-a-dozen bones in his foot.

“Why did you come to me?” What was the point of an Avatar who could barely bend?

“Technically, Raava came to you.”

Hong gave her stink eye she deserved and Korra laughed in rueful acknowledgement. “I know what you mean, and believe me, I understand what–“

“Yeah right!” Avatar Korra had been a Pro Bender. She’d single handedly saved Republic City more than once and beaten up a giant mecha suit. How could she possibly understand what it was like to be weak when the whole world was counting on her to be strong?

“After I was poisoned by the Red Lotus, I couldn’t walk. Everything hurt all the time. For three years, the world went on without me and I felt…weak, useless, pointless.”

Hong’s mouth formed a silent ‘O.’ He remembered reading about the Red Lotus, but he hadn’t thought. He hadn’t realized.

Korra smiled sadly. “It was awful, but all that suffering? It helped me to become a better Avatar.”

“It made you more powerful?”

She shook her head. “It made me more empathetic. Look, Hong–“ Korra sighed– “I spent so long trying to punch all my problems but eventually I realized that being the Avatar is about so much more than bending. Stop trying to be me and start figuring out how to be you and you’ll be the best Avatar ever.”


	2. Little Brown Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets the next Avatar.

“Thank you.” Asami accepted the chipped tea cup with a gracious smile. It was hard to believe her worn and weary hostess was younger than her. It was even harder to believe that she was the Avatar’s grandmother.

In the years after Korra’s death, Asami had waited for the announcement of the new Avatar. And waited. And waited. Korra had been identified by her fourth birthday, but the next Avatar proved a bit more elusive. It seemed that, even in their modern, connected world of telephones and radios, it was hard to find a single person in the slums of Ba Sing Se. Sitting in the Avatar’s tiny apartment with the Avatar’s grandmother, Asami was still waiting.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and the Avatar burst through the door. “Grandma, Grandma, did you see the car? It’s amazing. It’s–” Excitement fled from his face as he stared at Asami without recognition. “Who is this?”

Asami stared hungrily at him, looking for some trace of Korra. She knew better than to expect him to look like Korra, but she hoped he had something from her. Some mannerism or expression. Maybe she’d see it some day, but right now he looked like any scruffy street child. Brown skin, brown hair, brown eyes. Worn, ill-firing clothing kept meticulously mended and clean by his grandmother. Just an ordinary boy.

“This is Miss Asami Sato.”

“Like the Satomobile?” His eyes narrowed as he studied her. Asami had dressed down, way down, for this trip, but she still stood out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood. “You’re here about the Avatar. I already told those White Lotus people. I’m not leaving Grandma.”

There it was. A flash of Korra in his fierceness. “I am here because you’re the Avatar, but I don’t want to take you anywhere.” Asami paused, trying to collect her thoughts into an order a ten-year-old could understand. “Korra, the Avatar before you, and I were together for years. When she was younger, a lot of people tried to use her for their own purposes. It’s already happening to you, I think.”

The boy and his grandmother both nodded at that. That made sense. In these troubled times, a well-managed Avatar was a vital military and political resource.

“I don’t want to take you anywhere. I want to give you what you need to fight back.”


End file.
